Self-propelled work vehicles for harvesting fruit capable of functioning both on- and off-road are provided with a series of mechanical or electric controls for the tools they operate in use.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a self-propelled work vehicle for harvesting fruit 1 suitable to gather fallen fruit such as nuts, almonds, plums or cider apples.
In the self-propelled work vehicles for harvesting fruit 1 of the type illustrated in FIG. 1, the series of mechanical or electric controls for the tools 11 that are used includes a sub-system of controls that are not related to the specific use. The sub-system of controls comprises the steering, acceleration and braking controls.
Acceleration and braking are typically controlled by means of control pedals 2 arranged on a floor 3 of a driving position 4.
According to the example in FIG. 1, the self-propelled work vehicle for harvesting fruit 1 also includes a steering column 5, a seat 6, a front axle 7 and a rear axle 8, an engine 9 and a storage device 10.
In self-propelled work vehicles for harvesting fruit 1 acceleration and braking can also be controlled by means of mechanical joysticks, capable of mechanically controlling via a Bowden cable the displacement of the variable displacement hydraulic pumps that govern the transmission of motive force from the engine 9 to the axles 7 and 8.
Self-propelled work vehicles for harvesting fruit 1, as illustrated in FIG. 1, can have a driving position 4, and in particular the steering column 5, arranged outside the area between the front and rear axles 7, 8.
If the steering column 5 is arranged, for example, in front of the front axle 7, any pitching of the self-propelled work vehicle for harvesting fruit 1 due to rough terrain causes considerable vertical swaying of the driving position 4 and in particular of the seat 6 on which the driver sits.
The longer an arm L between a vertical line 11 of the seat 6 and the front axle 7, the greater the vertical sway.
The problem of swaying is also felt on-board self-propelled work vehicles for harvesting fruit in which the driving position is not cantilevered with respect to the front axle 7.
Said swaying is particularly dangerous in that it causes the driver to perform involuntary movements on 5 the control systems of the self-propelled work vehicle for harvesting fruit 1, in particular on the control pedals 2, with considerable risk of the driver losing control or even being thrown out of the seat 6.